Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth
Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth (フェアリーテイル 外伝 剣咬の双竜 Fearī Teiru Gaiden Kengami no Sōryū), known simply as Fairy Tail: Twin Dragons of Saber Tooth in the English release is a Japanese manga series by Kyouta Shibano and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. It is the first sub-series of the Fairy Tail Gaiden meta-series. Plot Abyss Horn Arc The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and the other prominent members of the Sabertooth Guild stop a robbery and are subsequently put in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine for it, however Sting's was unable to assist and becomes downtrodden. Yukino attempts to cheer him up by baking him Float Cookies; the next day Yukino is late in arriving to the guild, and when she ultimately does arrive, Sting notices almost immediately notices that she is an imposter when she acts out of character. The real is Yukino is revealed to have been kidnapped by the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Abyss Horn to use her Magic to revive an ancient magical weapon named Allocer. Sting arrives before they can harm her and defeats the Dark Guild all by his lonesome. Obstone Arc Some time later, Sting and Rogue get into an argument over Sting's disregard for Frosch's feelings, prompting the latter Dragon Slayer to disband the Twin Dragons. Sting then takes Yukino on a mission to destroy a golem plaguing the mines of a town called Obstone that he was supposed to take with Rogue, however after they arrive, Sting's Magic is suppressed upon destroying the golem (leading to his collapse) while Yukino is attacked by the villagers. Sting is eventually confronted by the mayor of the town while escaping the mine, but the mayor is revealed to be a young man in disguise (named Toparge) who desires to steal Sting's Dragon Lacrima. Concurrently, Yukino manages to fend off the villagers, sans one little girl (Dia), who is revealed to be controlling them with her Magic (and the younger sister Toparge) and even takes control of Pisces to force them to attack Yukino; at the last second she is saved by Minerva, who reveals that they are not in Obstone, but a fake town carefully constructed to resemble it. Minerva effortlessly defeats Dia while Sting can do nothing to protect himself or Lector from Toparge due to the suppression of his Magic. Before his Lacrima can be stolen, however, Rogue arrives to save him, and after Toparge realizes that the Dragon Slaying Barrier that saps their powers is no longer erect, he becomes furious and proceeds to use what little Dragon Slaying Magic he did steal against the Twin Dragons. The Twin Dragons make quick work of the golems that Toparge summons, however before long he clads himself into stone from the mine, taking the shape of a Dragon. As Dragon Slayers, Sting and Rogue proceed to "slay" him, destroying the rock that covers him, and leaving Toparge amazed at how powerful they are as real Dragon Slaying Mages. After the battle, Toparge reveals to Sting and Rogue that he had always loved Dragons, and studied ways in which he could become one, but that with his defeat at their hands, his dream has ended and he has become empty. Sting tells Toparge to stop with his talk, as all he has to do is fill his emptiness with happy memories, remarking that he couldn't have been all alone his entire life. Dia, Minerva and Yukino then show up, where Toparge apologizes to Dia for his treatment of her. The Sabertooth Mages soon leave and head to the real Obstone, where they spend the precious gems Minerva collected from the false Obstone on a relaxing evening in a hot spring. While there, Sting and Rogue bicker over public mannerisms and "disband" the Twin Dragons yet again, causing Minerva, who is bathing in the adjacent spring with Yukino, to remark that Sting and Rogue never learn their lessons. Manga Written and illustrated by Kyouta Shibano, Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth is a weekly spin-off manga first serialized in the Magazine Pocket smartphone app on July 30, 2015, which is where the series continued its serialization until November 4, 2015. The individual chapters had been collected and published in a tankōbon volume by Kodansha, which was released on January 15, 2016. The series amassed a total of 15 chapters and 1 omake chapter during its run. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Kodansha USA on March 24, 2016, with the first volume set to be released on December 6, 2016. Volume List List of Chapters Characters Protagonists |} |} Antagonists |} |} Other |} Magic *'Lightning God Slayer Magic' (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): A Magic that is part of a series of other Magic called God Slayer Magic; it allows Orga to control and manipulate powerful black lightning.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 1, Page 3 **'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon' (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō): After putting his hands together, Orga fires a concentrated beam of extremely powerful black lightning at his targets. *'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows its user, Rogue, to control and manipulate shadows.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4 **'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his hand in shadows and makes a powerful swipe at his target. *'Memory-Make' ( Memorī Meiku): A Magic that allows its user, Rufus Lore, to utilize and combine different spells and kinds of Magic that he himself has seen and memorized. **'Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang' (荒ブル風牙ノ社 Araburu Fūga no Yashiro): With a wave of his hand, Rufus creates a series of tornadoes that hit his desired targets. *'Territory' ( Teritorī): A Magic that allows Minerva to manipulate spacial matter, performing feats such as warping the air around opponents of her choosing, diffuse the air around (and negate) powerful attacks,Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 9, Page 10 warp objects and/or beings of her choosing to other locations, and trap people in spatially-distorted bubbles.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 5-8 *'Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): A type of Magic that allows its user to physically transform into any one person that they desire.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-16 *'White Dragon Slayer Magic' (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): A type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Sting to use light in combat;Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 6-7 he also takes a fancy to eating white things due to its nature.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 **'White Dragon's Iron Fist' (白竜の鉄拳 Hakuryū no Tekken): After engulfing his fist in light, Sting lets loose a powerful punch towards his desired target. **'White Dragon's Holy Breath' (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): Sting quickly gathers light into his mouth and releases it in the form of a gigantic breath attack that is powerful enough to completely overpower the beam launched from the ancient magical weapon Allocer; he entered Dragon Force to cast this spell.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 7-11 *'Telekinesis': A type of Magic that allows its user to remotely manipulate various surrounding items of their choosing without physical touching them.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 4-5 **'Junk Hammer' (ジャンクハンマー Jyanku Hanmā): After utilizing Telekinesis to wrap nearby garbage and debris around his arm, Cranch attacks his opponent with his junk-clad fist. The attack was immediately parried by Sting, so its actual power remains unseen. *'Aera' ( Ēra): A type of Magic that Lector and other Exceeds use to sprout wings from their back and fly. It allows Lector to carry someone as heavy and built as Sting with no trouble.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 7, Page 4 *'Barrier Magic' (結界魔法 Kekkai Mahō): A type of Holder Magic utilized by Dia that provides her with the ability to "mark" things with her hammer; whatever biotic targets she marks she has complete mental control over,Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 and she can manipulate that being's power as she wishes.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 10, Page 7 It also allows her to mark abiotic targets (such as rocks), which if done in such a way that a perimeter is created,Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 9, Page 7 a barrier that seals away the strength of whatever kind of Magic she so chooses is erected. Ultimately, she chose to create a barrier that seals the strength of Dragon Slayers and sucks up their Magic Power,Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 8, Page 3 which her older brother later used to further his ideal of becoming a DragonFairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 13, Page 7 and using their Magic.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 8, Page 7 *'Disguise Magic' (擬態魔法 Gitai Mahō): A type of Magic utilized by Toparge that allows him to craft a body suit of rock that allows him to perfectly imitate the appearance and stature of any person he chooses; in his case, he chose a small, portly middle-aged man. The suit can be broken, and when such a thing occurs, it shatters into the pieces of stone it is composed of.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 4-5 *'Earth Magic' (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): The other type of Magic utilized by Toparge; he can manipulate earth to take various shapes, including a multitude of gargantuan fists,Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 9-10 golems,Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 13, Page 3 and even (once a sufficient amount of Dragon Slaying Magic Power has been amassed) a Rock DragonFairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 13, Page 6 that he controls from within.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 14, Page 8 *'Celestial Spirit Magic' (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): A Magic utilizing keys that allows its user, Yukino Agria, to summon beings known as Celestial Spirits to fight alongside her. The "Gates" of the Celestial Spirits can be forced closed, provided the Celestial Spirits remain under direct loyalty to their summoner.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 3-6 Important Terms Guilds Sabertooth ( Seibātūsu): One of many guilds in Fiore that Sting, Rogue, their Exceed, and many others belong to. They are a very popular writing topic for Sorcerer Magazine columnist Jason.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-6 Abyss Horn ( Abisu Horun): A Dark Guild that desired to use Yukino's Celestial Spirit Magic to power an ancient weapon called Allocer in order to take over Fiore.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-7 They were completely stopped by a lone Sting, who defeated every single member of the guild with ease.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-8Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 4, Page 16 Magic Items Magic Airship: Allocer (魔空挺アロケル Makūtei Arokeru): An ancient magical weapon that requires Celestial Spirit Magic in order to function, it was the target of the Dark Guild Abyss Horn, and they planned to use it to take over Fiore. It was ultimately destroyed by Sting in his bid to save Yukino from Abyss Horn's Guild Master, Cranch.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-12 Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magic Items utilized by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits. *'Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key': One of Yukino's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys; it was used by Cranch to power Allocer.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 4, Page 12 *'Gate of the Snake Charmer Key': One of Yukino's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys; it was used by Cranch to power Allocer. *'Gate of the Paired Fish Key': One of Yukino's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Pisces.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 9, Page 3 Locations Fake Obstone: A small village set up to masquerade as the real Obstone that lies just north of the true Obstone (utilizing the general location and abundance of mines to trick the Twin Dragons), and was created to give the appearance of being without Magic via Dia's Barrier Magic;Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-4 the citizens were mind-controlled to assist in the masquerade also thanks to Dia's Barrier Magic.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 9, Page 6 Obstone (オブストン Obusuton): Also called the Rock Town (石の街 Ishi no Machi) and the City of Gems (宝石の街 Hōseki no Machi), Obstone is purportedly a rather illustrious locale that excels at mining and manufacturing, and is one of Ishgar's few gem-mining communities.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 7-8 The town is also famous for all of its manufacturing and mining being done by hand, as Mages and Magic are not present in its population.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 6, Page 8 The standard of living in the city is apparently extremely high, as a large amount of funds were required for Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva and the Exceed to enjoy a small trip to their local hot springs.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-14 Other Float Cookie (フロートクッキー Furōto Kukkī): A special type of cookie baked by Yukino that causes those who ingest it to float up into the air for a brief amount of time.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 8-10 The cookies also help momentarily cure Dragon Slayers of their motion sickness if ingested, as it prevents them from physically being on the vehicle in question.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 4, Page 15 Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu): The ultimate power of the Dragon Slayer; Sting can freely access this state whenever he so chooses, and entering it increases the power of his Magic drastically.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 8-11 Unison Raid ( Yunizon Reido): An ability that allows two Mages to combine their Magic to create a stronger attack.Fairy Tail Gaiden: The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 7-8 *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang' (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): By combining the powers of their Light and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Sting and Rogue execute a swirling burst of their powers that is strong enough to destroy the rock that was magically bound to Toparge (giving him the appearance of a Dragon) and laced with their own Magic. References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off